Harry Potter Book Six
by utkari02
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. He finds love and some new friends. He is trying to cope with the death of Sirius. Will Harry survive another round with Voldemort. Will Dumbledore? Will anyone?


Chapter One  
  
Letters  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" asked a messy haired 16-year-old boy at the counter.  
  
"No thanks, just the sugar and eggs." Replied the lady.  
  
"Okay then ma'am, your total is $3.15."  
  
The lady handed Harry a five-dollar bill.  
  
"$1.85 is your change ma'am, and have a nice day."  
  
The lady gave Harry a smile and left.  
  
"Okay Harry, it's time for you to go home." Said a nice looking girl a little older than Harry was.  
  
"Thanks, Melanie. I feel like the walking dead. I've been working for eight hours straight, with no breaks. I can't wait to get home." Said Harry.  
  
Melanie laughed and said, "Well, I'm glad I could be of service. Will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"No I don't work again until Monday."  
  
"Well, okay, I guess I'll see you when I see you." Said Melanie.  
  
"Yeah, have a good shift."  
  
Harry left fifteen minutes later and started the twelve-block walk home.  
  
He had started working over the summer because he just had to get out of the house. He couldn't survive the summer if he stayed at home all day knowing that Voldemort is out there with at least one of his most faithful Death Eaters at his side. He had no idea what was coming next, but whatever is was, he knew it would not be good.  
  
Making money wasn't a bad idea either, though. Maybe he could finally buy some muggle clothes that fit this summer.  
  
And the other good thing about keeping busy was that it didn't give Harry a lot of time to think about Sirius. He felt like he had just gotten Sirius. He had only had a godfather for a little over two years. And then, as quickly as he had gotten him, he was taken away from him.  
  
It had only been two weeks since Harry had lost Sirius, and several times Harry had been about to write to him to ask his advice on one thing or another when he caught himself and remembered Sirius was gone. Then, the whole night would come flooding back to him as if he was reliving it. And if that wasn't bad enough he dreamed about it almost every night.  
  
He was sure to do as Moody asked and made sure that someone from the Order heard from him every four days, because the last thing he needed was a pack of wizards showing up on his doorstep and give his uncle a heart attack. The Dursley's had gone back to ignoring Harry whenever he was in the room with them, which was more often lately because Harry just couldn't stand to be alone anymore. Two years ago, or even two months ago, Harry would have liked nothing more than to just be left alone, but now whenever he was he found himself thinking about Sirius.  
  
Last night Harry had had a particularly disturbing dream. He, of course, relived the attack at the Ministry, but after the attack he dreamt that he had gotten to talk to Sirius again. He was dead, but Harry had dreamt that during the End of Year feast when he had found the two-way mirror Sirius had given him, that Sirius was on the other end.  
  
"I just can't believe you're really gone Sirius." Harry told his godfather.  
  
"I know Harry, but whatever you think, it's not your fault." Said Sirius, trying to comfort his distraught godson.  
  
"Yes it is. If I would have tried harder at occlumency none of this would have happened. I lost you. I could have gotten Ron and Hermione killed. It was a trap Sirius. I should have seen that coming. Voldemort knew I would come after you. Just like I went after Ginny. He knew. And I fell into his trap again. How could I have been so stupid? So blind." Said Harry about to burst into tears.  
  
"Harry, it is not your fault that I came after you. I knew the risks. And I would do it again. And I know that you don't want to hear this, but I don't know anyone that loves you that wouldn't be willing to die for you Harry. I know that the last thing in the world that you want is to be the cause of any more deaths. I know that you would gladly give your life to spare everyone that you love. Hermione, any of the Weasleys, Lupin, myself, Hagrid, even Dumbledore and McGonagall. That is the kind of person that you are. Am I right?"  
  
"You know that. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. It was my fault my parents died. It was my fault Cedric died. It was even my fault that the Longbottoms' got tortured. Yes I would rather die than be the cause of anyone else's pain."  
  
"I know that Harry. But you see, the way that you feel, that is how everyone that loves you feels about you. You're special Harry. No one else has escaped from Voldemort five times. There is a reason that you have escaped him Harry. You were meant to. You're the only one who can defeat him, for good. Everyone knows this. That is why we are all willing to give up our lives: To save the world from Voldemort."  
  
"But I don't know if I can. I am not special. Every time I escaped him was luck."  
  
"Okay, Harry. You believe whatever it is that you need to believe. Whatever will help you to survive. We know different. You don't have to believe us. But Harry I have to go for now. Repair the mirror."  
  
"What? Sirius. Sirius!"  
  
He awoke with a start. Harry realized he was in his bed. He was drenched in sweat. It was just a dream. It had only been a dream. And he silently sobbed himself back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
During the walk home Harry found himself thinking about Hermione. What she was doing. What she was thinking. What she was wearing.  
  
"No. I didn't just think that. Stop thinking like that," he told himself.  
  
But he couldn't help it. He had been thinking about her a lot more lately and not the same way he thinks about Ron. He and Hermione had been through a lot together. Even more than he had with Ron.  
  
"She might be the only one who ever understands you," he would say.  
  
"No. She is your friend. Nothing more. She can never be more than a friend to you."  
  
"Or can she. I mean if she was interested, I definitely think I would be too."  
  
"But Ron. I think he likes her."  
  
"Well if she doesn't like him it's not your fault is it."  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
He continued his internal struggle a while longer until he came to the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. This was the same alleyway where the dementors attacked only a year ago. And where he found out about Mrs. Figg.  
  
He had been going to see Mrs. Figg a lot this summer. Now that he had found out that she was a squib, she had become a lot nicer to Harry. She had told him about her parents, and how she met Dumbledore and got involved in the Order. Of course she didn't think that she had that much to contribute but you know Dumbledore, he finds everyone's strengths.  
  
She told him that she had moved to this block shortly after Harry had been sent here. Dumbledore wanted someone close by, to watch over Harry. He had known that Privet Drive would be watched closely by the Ministry so he wanted someone nonmagical, preferably a squib to live close by. Of course Arabella was the first person he thought of.  
  
He had been good friends with her parents long ago and when they died when she was only a teenager Dumbledore had made sure to keep tabs on her. Her parents knew she was a squib when she never got her letter from Hogwarts, so Dumbledore sent her to live with some muggle relatives. She had only been 13. When she grew up she had kept in contact with Dumbledore and she had moved to Hogsmead. But when Harry went to live with the Dursley's Dumbledore had enlisted her help. And that was how she and Harry came to be neighbors.  
  
Harry couldn't decide whether to go home or go to Mrs. Figgs. He decided he would go home and write letters to his friends. It was already dark by the time he got home. He walked in the house and saw his uncle and Dudley watching TV. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making dinner. She made pot roast with roasted potatoes and sliced carrots. She had made a special trifle with fruit and non fat ingredients so Dudley could have some. Harry didn't get a very big portion as usual, but he didn't mind. He had eaten something at work. After diner, Harry excused himself and retreated to the safe comfort of his room. He laid on his bed for a while and then decided to start his letters. He wrote to Lupin first.  
  
Dear Lupin,  
  
How are you? Are you still staying at Headquarters? Have you all decided what to do with that little traitor of a servant? If I get any say in it, which I suppose I should seeing as how he is kind of mine now, I would pretend that he has gotten too old to carry a tray and put him up on the wall with the rest of his slimy family. Just a thought. At least lock him up in a room or something. How are my other favorite members doing? I hope everyone is well. I guess one good thing came out of the attack. At least Fudge can't deny that Voldemort is back anymore. And I certainly am glad that Malfoy is locked up. Where are they keeping the rounded up Death Eaters? Azkaban has been abandoned hasn't it? Well, this letter is getting kind of long. Hope to see you soon.  
  
P.S. I got a job.  
  
Harry  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Hey give the other letter to Ginny okay. How are you? Have you guys gone back to the Burrow? When can I come visit? Or better yet can you come visit me? I just got a job here working in a grocery store and I can't really leave for a week. I'd get fired. I think I am going to go crazy if I have to stay here all summer. Hey if you're at headquarters do you think you could do me a favor? Stage an accident and chop off that little traitors head. I think I would sleep better at night knowing he's not sulking around gathering information to run and tell Narcissa. Got to go. Got a couple more letters to write.  
  
Harry  
  
Hey Ginny, after you read this show it to the rest of your family.  
  
Dear Weasley family,  
  
I can't tell you all how thankful I am to be considered part of your family. Ginny, you know that you are the little sister I always wanted and never had. I will always look out for you. Fred and George you two, what can I say? You guys make the world laugh. We need that more than anything right now. Charlie and Bill, in the little time that I've spent with you guys I can already tell that if I ever need you, you would be there in the blink of an eye. Mr. Weasley, you're like my third father. And Mrs. Weasley you're the mother I never got a chance to have. Voldemort (sorry) took my family. You guys, Lupin, Hagrid and Hermione are all I have left. Just so you know, I never want anything bad to happen to you guys and I will do anything in my power to prevent that. I wish I could say that I will never let Voldemort trick me again, but I can't make that promise. I'm sorry for putting Ron and Ginny in danger, but you know them. They would never have let me leave them behind. And if they hadn't of come, I'd probably be dead. Man, is this letter getting morose or what. Fred and George, I implore you guys to do something funny right this instant. Pause for laughter. Anyway, I can't wait to see you guys.  
  
With love,  
  
Harry  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I already miss you. I miss your face. I miss your voice. How are you doing? I'm not doing to well up here. I keep thinking about Sirius. I keep dreaming about the attack at the Ministry. I dream it almost every night. I can't believe I lost him Hermione. I should have listened to you. I promise I will listen to you from now on. You have to be there for me. Tell me when I am being too rash. I promise I will listen to you from now on. I don't know how much longer I can stay here with out seeing you. You are the one that always gets me through. Do you know that? It's you. It has always been you. I almost got you killed. I don't think I could go on living if I lost you. First I lost my parents, and now I lost Sirius. I can't lose you Hermione. Promise me I am never going to lose you. Why don't you call me on the phone. Saturday 12:00p.m. The Dursley's are going out. Something about a big drill order. I will be waiting.  
  
With Love,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied the letters to Hedwigs' leg.  
  
"Take these to Lupin, Hermione, and the Weasley's." he told his faithful snowy owl.  
  
She gave him an affectionate nip on the finger and took flight.  
  
"I can't believe I wrote all of that down to Hermione." He had just realized what he'd done.  
  
"Wait! Hedwig come back!" he yelled out his open window.  
  
"What is all this racket about!" yelled his Uncle Dursley puffing as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Nothing, bad dream." Harry told his uncle.  
  
"Dream more quietly next time, or better yet don't dream at all. Why can't you just sleep, like a normal person?" His uncle stormed out of his room muttering something about "whackos, the whole lot of them".  
  
Harry didn't really pay any attention to him. He was too busy trying to contemplate what he had done. He had just poured his heart out to Hermione. His best friend. He hadn't written to her like a best friend. He had written to her like she was his girlfriend. Like she was the person he loved more than anyone else.  
  
"Oh my god. Do I love her?" he asked himself.  
  
"I know I've been thinking a lot about her lately, but jeez. Could I love her?"  
  
"I am not going to think about this right now."  
  
And with that thought Harry laid down on his bed and fell asleep. This would be the first night in a few days that Harry won't relive the attack at the Ministry in his dreams.  
  
Hermione woke up to the familiar sound of tapping on her window. She had thought about leaving her window open, but dismissed that idea after one night. She had left her window open one night and instead of waking up to tapping on her window, she woke up to the owl pecking at her forehead.  
  
She got up out of bed and looked in her desk for 5 knuts to give the delivery owl. She was pleasantly surprised, however, when she let the owl in and saw that it was Hedwig. She looked at her clock, 5:00a.m.  
  
"Man, it's early." She said to herself.  
  
She untied Harry's letter and saw that there was three other letters she still had to deliver.  
  
"Hedwig, stay here and rest for a while." She told the very intelligent owl.  
  
She took Hedwig over to the perch she had made for any owls that might need to rest. Hedwig gave her an affectionate nip on the finger and graciously took the owl treats in Hermione's hand. Hermione unrolled the letter and started to read.  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
I already miss you. I miss your face. I miss your voice. How are you doing? I'm not doing to well up here. I keep thinking about Sirius. I keep dreaming about the attack at the Ministry. I dream it almost every night. I can't believe I lost him Hermione. I should have listened to you. I promise I will listen to you from now on. You have to be there for me. Tell me when I am being too rash. I promise I will listen to you from now on. I don't know how much longer I can stay here with out seeing you. You are the one that always gets me through. Do you know that? It's you. It has always been you. I almost got you killed. I don't think I could go on living if I lost you. I lost my parents, and now I lost Sirius. I can't lose you Hermione. Promise me I am never going to lose you. Why don't you call me on the phone. Saturday 12:00p.m. The Dursley's are going out. Something about a big drill order. I will be waiting.  
  
With Love,  
  
Harry  
  
She read the letter very quickly. Tears came to her eyes almost instantly. She couldn't believe how honest Harry was being with her. She of course, felt the same way about him. She had for a while now. She didn't know what she would do without him. She missed him so much. She had to think of a way to get her parents out of the house on Sunday, so that way she could talk to Harry without the added pressure of the possibility of someone overhearing her. She thought for a while and then she had an idea. She would convince them to go down to the local youth clubs and give free dental exams. They loved doing that. Yes, it was a plan. Now, how to bring it up nonchalantly. She would figure that out tomorrow. She went back to sleep.  
  
Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, please leave me a review. They really help. This is my first story, so I apologize if it is not up to your usual standards. Hopefully I'll get better as I go along. Now, I don't have a lot of this prewritten, so I don't know how often I will be posting. If you like, I can email you when new chapters are posted. Just leave me your email address in a review. Or you can email me at utkari02@yahoo.com and for the subject put "your story" so I won't delete it. Thanks again for reading.  
  
Kari 


End file.
